Collapsible scaffolding of the type to which the invention relates is disclosed in British patent specification No. 2 151 290A. The corners of a number of platforms are connected at intervals to chains. The platforms may be arranged in a stack with the lowest platform supported on the ground. A winch may be used to raise the remaining platforms into a vertically spaced array. Alternatively, the uppermost platform may be fixed at a position above ground and the remaining platforms lowered to form the array. Guides for the winch cables fixed on each platform interfit as the scaffolding collapses after use and ensure that the platforms form a stack in a controlled fashion. Guard rails extend between the chains. The known scaffolding suffers from a number of disadvantages. Each of the guides consists of a vertical tube with a bell-mouth at its lower end for receiving the upper end of the next lower guide. The guides are subjected to considerable stresses as they begin to interlock. Modern fabrication techniques make it desirable for the framework of each platform to be manufactured from glass reinforced plastics (GRP) and guides of this type are not suited for use with a GRP framework. The guard rails fixed to the chains induce the chains to fall neatly into the interiors of the platform as the scaffolding collapses.